


Impossibly Average

by AshleeParson



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Superwhoavengelock, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleeParson/pseuds/AshleeParson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As four fandoms collide, there seems to be no explanation for the four very different groups of people; the Winchesters who just recently shut the gates of Hell with their half fallen angel friend, The Doctor and his very confusing, yet increasingly worthy companion Clara, Tony Stark and his gang of misfits, and Sherlock Holmes with his ever reliable assistant Dr. John Watson. The forces of all their lives intertwine and leave lasting impressions on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface, Part 1: The Supernatural Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Avengers, or Sherlock or any characters affiliated. 
> 
> If you'd like to see any specific pairings or a certain situation you want any characters to get into, please do not hesitate to contact me. I take any and all feedback!
> 
> Thanks!

A small, cheap motel room costing no more than $34/night, located in Highlands, North Carolina hosted the Winchester Brothers one final night as they would prepare to leave for another hunt after a week of staying in the town. A local vampire thought she’d be able to get off easy, but the boys had other plans and sliced her head clean off. There wasn’t much on the radar these days, according to Sam, who did most of the searching through other hunters. Ever since the gates of Hell had been closed, nothing but vengeful spirits and vampires showed up. Nevertheless, the gig didn’t get old and the boys practically lived for it now. Getting close to others was poison. They stayed with each other and that’s all they needed.

                The morning they were scheduled to depart Dean’s cell phone rang. It was early, and the boys had just gotten up. Dean was still getting dressed when he answered the phone. To no surprise, it was Castiel. He asked for their location, and before Dean could even ask why, Cas had appeared before them. “What the Hell!” Dean quickly grabbed a shirt to put on to hide behind. Sam furrowed his brows together at the odd reaction Dean gave to Castiel coming so quickly, but quickly archived it to put his own plaid shirt on.

                “It is a dire situation. There have been reports of strange ambiance in New York City.”

                “What kind of strange, Cas?” Dean gruffly asked, rolling his sleeves up of his second layered button-up shirt, which he left unbuttoned.

                “I’m not sure, but they need you.” Castiel’s eyes begged with mercy. This seemed important, Dean thought, at least it does to Cas.

                “Alright, give us an address. We’ll be there. No mystic Angel powers this time.” Dean huffed. “That’s getting a bit ridiculous. I feel so silly when we’re just teleporting places. It’s not… natural.”

                Sam just rolled his eyes and layered up a jacket. “If we’re going to New York, it’s going to be a long drive. Might as well leave early.” He handed Castiel a motel paper pad and pen. The angel nodded off towards Sam’s kindness and scribbled the address of the building that was receiving the most distraught signals.

                “You should start here. I’ll look for more places while I wait for your arrival.” Cas handed off the paper and pen back to Sam. Dean and Sam both looked at the address he wrote and looked up to the empty space and the sound of ruffling wings.

                “Talk about quick conversations.” Dean muffled as he put his things back into his bag. He grabbed his keys and loaded up the Impala. Sam followed him to check out of the motel and get back on the road.

                About 30 minutes after they had left a nice diner to catch a quick breakfast, Sam started searching the address. Something was off putting and he wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting. “Hey… Uh.. Dean..” He finally regarded as he scrolled through his Google Maps app on his phone.

                “Yeah? Where we headed?” He asked as he tapped his finger along to the drum solo of the song he was listening to.

                “That’s the thing Dean. The address Cas gave us… I don’t think it’s right.” Sam continued, searching his phone for more proof.

                “Spit it out, where is Cas sending us?”

                Sam looked in Dean’s direction and said, “We’re going to Stark Tower.”

                “You don’t think this is another Dick Roman thing? God, if Tony Stark, the boy prodigy is some sort of damn Leviathan, I think I may puke.” Dean stated as the Impala continued on down the highway, towards likely doom.


	2. Preface, Part 2: The Doctor and Clara's Conjunction

The Tardis materialized in modern day New York City; the headquarters of just about any transaction you could think of. Clara had never been anywhere outside of London, but had wished to see the world. She clutched her _101 Places to See_ book as The Doctor came up behind her. “I guess my little old lady wanted us to come here?” He said with a smirk as he patteed Clara on the back.

                Clara gave a hesitated chirp of a giggle and she stuffed her book into her across-the-shoulder purse. She smoothed out the bottom of her silky light orange dress and looked up behind her to see The Doctor. “Where are we then?” Clara questioned as she pulled the doors open to reveal a busy street several feet in front of her. They landed in an alley, close to the sidewalk, where dozens of people walked, paying no mind to the blue police box hidden in the shadows. Past the unconcerned people, traffic began to pile up, possibly behind a red light. Clara stepped out of the box, taking in all the sights and sounds and smells.

                The Doctor had an incredibly sunken feeling about all of this, but he stepped out of the TARDIS as well. _Might as well enjoy a second go at it_ , he thought to himself as he closed the doors and locked his time machine up. “New York City!” He stepped forward, out into the sunlight with outreached arms like he was trying to emphasize they were close to Broadway.

                “We’re in New York?” Clara nearly fainted. She had always wanted to come ever since she was a little girl. Bright lights, the city that never sleeps, this place was full of history, and this place was where her parents enjoyed their last vacation. The Doctor had even more memorable experiences here, mainly the one including the Ponds. Oh how he severely missed them, but he best not linger on the past. _Look towards the future, always,_ The Doctor kept to himself. He let his hand fall to search for Clara’s hand. She wasted no time in reaching back with her own hand as they submerged into the new world; New York City.

                “So many places to visit and people to meet!” The Doctor exclaimed, breaking the silence they had grown between the two as they headed down a busy sidewalk for quite a while. They passed store after store, mannequin after mannequin, until finally Clara stopped walking. She dragged The Doctor, but he quickly regained balance and spun on his heel to face Clara in the middle of the busybodies.

                “What d’ya say we’ve got here? Alien invasion? Is the world going to end? C’mon, there’s got to be something.” Clara spoke harshly. It wasn’t like this, The Doctor actually having free time. There was never playtime for the two, and this was no different. “Your TARDIS…” Clara spoke as if she were a real entity, which maybe there was something real within her, but she just couldn’t wrap her mind around that bit yet.

                “Mhmm.” The Doctor nodded off, searching through Clara’s doe-eyes. “Yes, what about her?”

                “Well, she always brings us to places to help people. _Always_.”

                “I suppose you’re right, yes.” He mulled over the fact that the TARDIS threw him left and right at places that she knew he would be able help with.

                “So… what’s different about New York City? There’s been no threat as of late, and as far as I’m concerned, we’re usually notified when something bad’s about to happen within seconds of arriving to our destination.” Clara looked back up at The Doctor.

                “Clara… Maybe this was an accident. Maybe we’re not supposed to be here.” The Doctor tightened his grip on Clara’s hand and started to run in the direction they came from. The two reached the alley they had landed in and The Doctor let go of Clara’s hand to find the TARDIS. There was nothing but brick walls. “She’s gone.” He mumbled and shook his head. “No fighting, no threats, she just left.” He said, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his inner pocket. He tweaked a few settings and checked to see where and when his lovely police box was.

                The young woman approached the timelord and placed a dainty hand on his broad shoulder. “Maybe this wasn’t an accident Doctor. Maybe… we are meant to be here. Either way, I’m not just going to give up all hope right here. We have to at least make up the lost time!” Clara pulled on his hand and he gave in. They rounded the corner of the alley to run into a very suave and put-together man. The stranger was wearing a button-up shirt and a pair of slacks, and he seemed to be in a hurry, but not before recognizing the timelord.

                “Doctor?” The man said in a deep authentic British accent. “What on Earth are you doing here-wait, don’t answer that. You’ve lost something, and by the look of distress on your face, something worth your life, something that if it got in the wrong hands, then life as we know it would cease to exist. Oh, I must say, for a traveler, you do seem to change your face a lot.” 


	3. Preface, Part 3: The Avengers Arrangement

                “You mean to say… we all got called in for some mysterious mission, and to meet here at the same time to an empty and locked building?” Tony Stark started off. He casually scratched his chin and shook his head. “Those bastards. What do they have in store for us?” He looked to his comrades, his friends he hadn’t seen in a while, because frankly, he was incredibly busy. “Nat… Clint…? Any ideas, you two are probably the ones that work the closest with SHIELD, huh?” Tony looked from the archer to the spy.

                They six members of the group glanced from one another, realizing how long it had actually been. Both Natasha and Clint were on other separate missions sent to them from SHIELD, and just a week ago, according to Natasha, the building they now all stood in front of was up and running. Clint nodded in agreement, before his latest mission, everything was fine. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his chin. The building was up and running just a week ago, and now everything was locked down, buried, and shut down. Tony then looked to the other members of the group.

                “How’d you get back here Meat-pecs?” He back-swatted slightly and gently hit Thor’s bicep. “Aren’t you from like… a different…realm, or something or other?”

                Thor explained to the somewhat inferior beings that he had been receiving messages for days on end now and he made sure to be here at the right place and the right time. How he managed that, he couldn’t quite explain himself, but nevertheless, he had made it.

                “Alright, Alright…” Tony replied and then looked to the last two people remaining; Bruce and Steve. “I know Bruce over here is dying to get back to the tower, aren’t ya?” He said with a playful smile. “It’s been a while.” Tony went in for a handshake, but came back with a hug from the other scientist.

                “We can catch up later, right now I say we take cover at that big ugly tower of yours, before we attract the attention of any passersbys.” Steve firmly asserted. Tony turned his gaze towards Steve and simply nodded. He knew better than to mess with Steve, the loyal and confident man out of time.

                “Alright, that actually… sounds like a great idea. There’s plenty of room there for everyone, and maybe we can find out what the hell is going on, huh?” Tony suggested after Steve’s comment. He pointed towards the large SUV that had sat there throughout the entire ordeal. “Alright, hop in. Make room, squeeze together!” Tony said, staying behind to let everyone who needed a ride to get in. Steve eyed his motorbike that was parked on the sidewalk a few feet away.

                “I’ll follow behind, if you don’t mind.” Steve remarked as he slid his sunglasses on. It was nearing 4 in the afternoon, as they had been scheduled to meet at the headquarters 10 minutes ago.

                Tony glanced back at Steve. He kept his gaze locked on him because it had been even longer since he had actually seen Steve in person. Not just that, but simply talking to him sparked the flame he had once shared with Steve. “Yeah… yeah…Sure.” Tony added and he hopped into the front seat of the large black SUV and Steve hiked onto his bike.

                The trip through the city wasn’t completely miserable, and though Tony’s tower was only a couple of miles away, it took about 20 minutes to get to the personal parking garage.

                The entirety of the hero squad got out of the SUV, with Steve bounding off of his bike, and they followed Tony into an elevator. “Now, let’s see, I don’t know how long each of you will be staying, but you’re always welcome here” Tony said to group and looked through the elevator buttons. “The top level is basically the lounge.” He pressed the elevator button to head up to the top floor and he nodded, “It’s where… Loki was brattled, you all remember? Hell of a time cleaning this place up too.” He joked and the elevator ascended higher. The ride was mostly quietly; Thor’s loud breathing made it nearly impossible to think, but the little ding went off and the elevator doors swung open.

                “I’ve brought company!” Tony called out to the empty room. “Hmm…” He lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. “Pepper probably ran some errands.”

                “Where will we be staying Tony?” Natasha chimed in, clutching her small bag.

                “Of course, the level below is my personal penthouse, so… nobody goes in there.” He strictly said, with a wavering of his finger and a slick smile. “And then the floor under that is where all the bedrooms are. There are also…”He stopped talking and went over to a small computer looking device on the wall. “These are the inter-communication devices. They are wired through each floor and voice activated. Really cool things. Anywho, back to business. Just pick a bedroom two levels down, and get settled in. Maybe we can order some pizza, open a few bottles of wine, and get this sleepover started, huh?”

                Tony’s smirk never faltered as he looked at the eyes of his fellow Avengers. Bruce was teeming with excitement once again. He stayed for a couple of months after the Initiative, and they researched a sundry of things from Tony’s Arc Reactor to Bruce’s own stability. Along with that, the two had solved an energy crisis in one of the Koreas, and needless to say stopped an aversion between the United States and the Koreans. He left shortly after that, saying he needed to be out in the world again, helping people on a more local basis. And so he did, until SHIELD showed up once again, but this time, he wasn’t so afraid.

                Natasha and Clint had both been on missions when called in to come back by the date set. It wasn’t a big deal, since both had completely their assignments on time, but there was something odd about this whole ordeal that set Natasha off.

                Then Steve, who was the last to be contacted, had been found on the West coast. He found a knack for beach activities, and was a crowd favorite. He was a superstar over there, and he still fought crime, maybe not intergalactic warfare, but this made him feel useful for the time being. He had enjoyed his stay, but he knew he would have to get back to his roots somehow, and this was the perfect opportunity, though looking at it now, Steve was a bit apprehensive and skeptical.

                Thor wasn’t much of himself these days. His brother in high security and Asgard in perfect condition, there wasn’t much he could do. Obliterating the nearby threats and helping other realms out for the most part was how he spent most of his time. He never truly was the same since travelling back from New York City, though no one could put a finger on what was wrong.

                The team mingled on and got back into the elevator, and arrived on the floor with all the guest bedrooms. They each got settled in, some quicker than others, and started to investigate their surroundings. It wasn’t every day they got to stay in Stark Towers, and they needed to familiarize themselves. After settling into their new atmosphere, Tony called them back up to the top level. “We have a serious dilemma.” He started in a faint tone. Tony maintained contact with each person for a few seconds as the room grew silent. “Chicago style or New York style crust?” This was going to be a whole new experience for the Avengers. 


	4. Preface, Part 4: Sherlock's Situation

John and Sherlock had been assigned another case. One that intrigued Sherlock so; the disappearances of world figures. The next person on the list that had come up from evidence was going to be the President of the United States. Leaders from all parts of the world had already been taken, and there was a worldwide panic and Sherlock decided the case was warranty enough to prove worthy for himself. Dr. Watson was more than willing to help, after all, this was a threat to the entire world. It certainly needed some attention from the renowned detective.

                And so they were off, oversea, to the United States. They couldn’t fly directly to Washington, due to the homeland security being brought about, so they flew into New York. Unfortunately for the duo, there were no takers to drive them to Washington D.C. Not only that, but after spending a full day in the big apple, Sherlock was already sick of the place. He opted out of the tour of the city with John the second day after their arrival and stayed in their hotel room instead. It was nice enough, and he could keep his mind on other things, like the status of their case.

                John had promised to be back by nightfall though, as to not get caught up in the city, but nightfall came and there was no John. Sherlock passed it by. He had brought some equipment along, thanks to Molly, and was hard at research looking for the source of the threat. Numerous hi-jacked warnings had been sent out via wireless connections in the form of videos and hostages were being killed on the daily. Sherlock took in every aspect and researched every possible outlet to these videos but still came up short. And before he knew it, it was the early hours of the morning.

                Assuming John had made it back home, Sherlock immediately fell sleep, before waking up to the alarm he had set for 10 AM. That’s when he noticed something was missing.Actually,  _someone,_ he suspected.

                Looking through the other room, he couldn’t put a finger on it, but there was something off, until, “ _AHA_!” Sherlock found the missing pen from his coat pocket under piles of papers he had sorted through. Then, it hit him like a speeding train. “Where’s John?” He quickly put on some trousers, and a button-up all while trying to ring John on his cell phone, before he hit the streets of New York to find his short friend. He wouldn’t be able to rest until he found him. He had wondered where he had run off to and in a city like this he was bound to be anywhere.

                There was something, John had mentioned going to visit the famous Times Square. That was a start. Sherlock rushed down the sidewalk, getting through the crowds as quickly as he could. There was something so unfamiliar about this place that made his senses overload. Every sight, smell, and sound made him want to investigate, but he had a mission to find John. He passed street after street, and that’s when he saw _him_.

                Though he had seen a couple of his past faces, this one was a familiar one to him too. The bowtie, the girl in hand, and the never-ending running. And the chin, can’t forget about the chin. But, with him around meant something else, something bigger than this planet was around, and that could only spell out disaster.

                Sherlock approached the man and his companion. “Doctor?” He started, wearily. “What on Earth are you doing here-wait, don’t answer that. You’ve lost something, and by the look of distress on your face, something worth your life, something that if it got in the wrong hands, then life as we know it would cease to exist. Oh, I must say, for a traveler, you do seem to change your face a lot.” He nodded off towards the girl, adding the last part on a whim, almost expecting a different face each time he met him.

                “Who’s this?” Clara asked, looking over the other British man with a small smile. He and the Doctor could have a match to see who could cut glassthe fastest with their cheekbones. She then started to smirk at the thought before the Doctor answered her question.

                “Oh my! What a surprise. What are you doing in New York City? And why’ve you such a haphazard ambiance?” The Doctor asked with a nod back to Sherlock’s exposition.

                “Well, world leaders have gone missing, and so has my partner, but heaven knows they aren’t related. Unless they know I’m here looking for them, then in that case, finding John is important to the country’s safety, and frankly the world’s safety.” Sherlock was more or less thinking to himself out loud now. Clara just looked between the two men. She was sure she caught everything, but she wasn’t sure what to do with the information yet.

                “You mean, you’re Sherlock Holmes?” She deducted, reasonably so. 


	5. Chapter 1: The Pizza Men

“Aren’t you going to get that Stark?” Natasha asked Tony when a bell rang from the computer on the wall.

                “JARVIS… would you get that.” Tony said, looking to his red head counterpart. “It’s just the pizza guy.”

                “Sir, I don’t thi-“ JARIVS started to speak up.

                “JARVIS! Let him up. He’s our gateway to pizza.” Tony mused almost maniacally. He glanced to everyone who had joined him at his tower. It was an odd feeling that everyone here was going to be staying with him for a while. But, he also thought how nice it would be to have company some of the time. He had been meaning to get out of his workspace, as he promised Pepper. And this was probably the most sure way thing to get out, except, having Bruce around was going to entice him to do otherwise.

                “As you wish Mister Stark.” JARVIS chimed in. The Artificial Intelligence popped in on the screen on the first floor in the foyer next to the elevator, where two brothers stood. He listened to them for a few moments.

                “This is never going to work.” Sam quipped, rolling his eyes at his brother’s attempt to get to talk to anyone about the findings Castiel made.

                “They are all up there.” Castiel remarked from behind the brothers. He had met them at Stark Towers after their long day of driving and had been watching Tony and his friends in secret. When he appeared once again to Dean and Sam, they both turned to face him, waiting for a response on the computer on the wall.

                “All of who?” Dean asked.

                “Stark and his friends I would assume. They are waiting for pizza.” Castiel remarked.

                JARVIS had heard enough. “Excuse me, you are not the pizza delivery boys, are you?” Sam and Dean both spun back, confused to not see anybody talking to them. “Hello? I’m the computer.” JARVIS said in a mocking tone as both boys looked towards the screen. “Mister Stark has invited you all up anyway, but he’s going to be very disappointed when there is no pizza.”

                The elevator doors opened up and the two humans and the angel got inside the lift. Sam looked to Dean with a frown. “I can’t believe that actually worked.” He shook his head with crossed arms. Castiel looked at both men and was still puzzled about who was talking to them earlier. Nevertheless, JARVIS silenced himself and brought the crew of the humans and disappearing man up to the top floor.

                “Pizza’s here!” Tony called out as he saw the light above the elevator continue to rise with each floor number. He quickly got glasses out for everyone and a bottle of wine, opening it when all eyes were on him. He poured glasses all around as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The three men walked out and Tony scrunched his brows together. “Where’s the pizza?”

                All eyes had turned away from him and towards the newcomers.

                “Tony Stark?” Dean asked, internally flailing. He was a huge fan of the way Tony had come about success.

                “Yeah, who are you all?” Tony retorted back. None of them were carrying any boxes, and they weren’t even wearing uniforms. This gave a bad feeling to Tony. Natasha and Clint were the first ones up off the couch, getting into fighting stances. Then followed Steve and the reluctant Thor. Bruce started to casually back away from the fight as he didn’t want to cause any damage right now from the Other Guy.

                Dean and Sam both brought their hands over their heads, while Castiel approached the group. “We mean no harm. We are merely here to help.” Cass intervened, glancing back at his friends, looking for approval. Instead, he got complete censure.

                He stopped in his spot as the brothers shook their head and waved for him to rejoin them. When he got back in line with the other two, Tony looked to his teammates. “At ease.” He teased, looking from Steve to the three outfitted men. “They are harmless, look at them.” He pointed them out as everyone began to back out of their fighting stances.

                Dean scrunched his brows together as well now and shook his head. “We aren’t harmless, but we are here to help. There have been multiple readings from this building of strange supernatural activity. We need to get you all out for safety.” This was when Dean thought of dressing up as FBI officials instead of their regular garb, but it seemed a little late for that now.

                “Like I said, who are _you_?” Tony reclaimed, sipping at his freshly poured drink.

                This was no time for games and the brothers weren’t in the mood for this. “I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean.” Sam finally gave up. After all, they weren’t going to get anywhere with this guy if they didn’t come clean.

                “Did you say Winchester?” Clint looked from one brother to the other, eyes widening. This couldn’t be them, but it had to have been. He had seen their faces, all over SHIELD’s radar. “You are _THE_ Winchesters.” Clint was astonished. “I’ve heard legends, but I never thought I’d meet you in the flesh.” He completely got out of his stance by now and was approaching the trio.

                Natasha on the other hand began to recognize them as well. But the others had not a single clue what was going on for they didn’t work as closely with SHIELD as Clint and Natasha. “Dean and Sam, you boys have been through a lot recently.” Natasha followed behind Clint with her sly smile.

                Castiel blocked the agent’s way and narrowed his eyes. “We’ve come on an important mission. There is no time for shenanigans.”

                “Who gave the guy in the trench coat all the power?” Tony embellished as he walked across the room to the threesome.

                “Actually, Our Father, so if you wouldn’t mind insulting my Grace again.” Castiel gave his snarkiest comeback, without even realizing it. “I’m Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.”

                At this point, the entire slew of Avengers were up close and personal with Sam, Dean, and the so-called angel. Steve especially. This gave him much needed gratification in his belief in God. Thor, on the other hand, who himself was a God was suspiciously quiet.

                “You know, even after the whole Asgardian thing, I don’t think I’ll be able to wrap my mind around this one.” Bruce bantered.

                “Okay, enough with the small chit-chat. We’re here to summon some sort of ghost I’m sure. There’s been a lot of activity in the area, and we definitely need to check it out.” Dean huffed, getting aggravated with the attention these people were giving. Maybe Tony Stark had been a hero of his, but if he couldn’t keep his gang of misfit toys together, Dean was going to.

                “Where are you getting your readings from, because there have been no such signs or anything of unnatural occurrences here, a part from the organized chaos you see before you?” Tony spoke directly to Dean now as the other group members stepped aside.

                Dean took a step forward to stand next to Castiel and gave him a sideways glance. “Cass? Please enlighten us?”

                Castiel looked to his associate and hesitated for a moment. “Okay, I heard about it through Angel radio.” He sighed and looked to his feet, feeling ashamed.

                “Oh great! The guy’s a nut!” Tony said lifting his free hand up to him. “You ever think that may be from all the wireless connectivity we’ve got here. I do run a multi-billion dollar company and I’m also Iron Man.” He snapped.

                Castiel retreated backwards, behind the line of fire and behind the guys. Sam and Dean circled around him, facing their backs away from the superhero group. “I’ve failed you Winchesters for the last time. I’m sorry.”

                “No, Cass, it’s alright. Come on. I mean, we got to meet Tony Stark for one thing, that’s kind of cool. He seemed like a nice enough guy. And at least we know this isn’t another Dick Roman-slash-Leviathan thing.” Dean shrugged within the small huddle.

                Tony shook his head, rolled his eyes and finished off his drink as the others made their way back to the sofas. _It was going to be a long night with these guys_ , Tony thought.

                Natasha said in a low voice, “You know, the Winchesters stopped the apocalypse that they inadvertently started and closed the gates to Hell. That’s no small feat. Maybe we could offer them a place or something, for their troubles.” Her words rang through Tony’s mind as he formulated on Natasha’s plan.

                “Fellas! You’re welcomed to stay at Stark Towers. We could learn a few things from you guys. After all, what are world-saving buddies for, am I right?”

                “And the red head’s attractive. I think she’s been eyeing me.” Sam whispered and smirked as he looked towards Natasha. The hunters heard Tony’s considerations and nodded off towards the deal.

                “That’s not a bad plan Stark.” Dean started. “Who better to learn from then the heroes of New York.”

                “Exactly!” Tony said, waving them on forward into the living area of the penthouse floor.

                Castiel was fazed by how fast things had already been resolved. Once he got word that they were staying, he only had one question. “So… why is Superman blonde?” He asked, referring to Steve, the only muscular being showing his support for America through the small American flag pin on his collar.

                The entirety of the group looked at Cass, and Steve furrowed his brows. “I’m not-“ His protests were cut-off.

                “Wrong superhero team Cass. That’s Captain America, Superman is just a comic.” Sam said abruptly. “Where did you even get the idea?”

                “Genius and Billionaire, Iron Man is Superman’s friend, and Superman does sport the colors of the United States, correct?” Cass kept quiet, hanging his head down and taking a spot on one of the couches.

                “That’s Batman. Batman and Superman are friends. But that’s only comic books, like Sam said.” Dean cleared up all confusion that Castiel had had.

                “Well, now that that has been settled,” Tony supposed, “maybe our pizzas will get here in thirty minutes or less. The night has only begun.”


End file.
